His Eyes
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: The moment Gary Oak meets his opponent's eyes he drowns in the depths. Who is this stranger? Other than when did his mind go out of focus from a battle especially with a happy cheer from those soft lips and eyes shining brightly with accomplishment and happiness.


**I figure give a try of Gary/Harry with this time having Harry as a Pokémon trainer and Gary a gym leader situation.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own either. I do own the plot only.**

His Eyes

Summary: The moment Gary Oak meets his opponent's eyes he drowns in the depths. Who is this stranger? Other than when did his mind go out of focus from a battle especially with a happy cheer from those soft lips and eyes shining brightly with accomplishment and happiness.

Warnings: Au-nonmagic, Trainer Harry, ooc, slightly pre-slash

* * *

"Oi Oak a new challenger!" The voice of one of the attendants calls out to Gary who finish feeding his Scizor.

"Thanks," the brunette seventeen year old calls back giving one last pat on top of the Pokémon's head before walking back inside where the challenger is waiting.

Standing on the other side of the battle field is a slightly tall raven messy hair man a few years or so younger than him. Hidden under the raven fringe are a pair of green eyes sharp and calm. It sends his heart racing in his chest.

"Are you the gym leader here?" the masculine tenor voice sends shivers down Gary's spine at the mere sound and heat rushing south makes him scowls

Damn it to hell. Of all times for him to become attracted to a guy has to be a challenger. The soft lips curls upwards as the challenger stuff his hands in the cargo pants he's wearing.

"Yes I'm the leader of this gym. Name is Gary Oak." Gary introduce watching green eyes hums.

"Harry, Harry Potter," Harry replies pulling out a pokeball ready to call the first Pokémon. "I'm here to challenge you for the Earth badge!"

"Very well than, this will be a three on three battle," Gary explains earning a nod.

"Normally I would have a judge but he gone on break so here are some of the rules. You can switch Pokémon while I can't until faints. The standing Pokémon will between you or I is the winner."

"Got it," Harry replies, his green eyes gleaming with determination sends Gary's mind on overdrive and he gulps.

"Umbreon come forth," Gary sends out his Pokémon revealing a black and gold coat Pokémon looking at his owner questioningly before spotting the challenger.

"Cool," Harry breathes look of awe appearing in his eyes. "Let's go Akira!"

He tosses the pokeball to show a beautiful Ninetales to come out and it lets a mighty cry ready for battle. Harry smiles softly at his first Pokémon partner who been by his side all those years ago.

"Akira quick attack than ember."

"Nine!"

"Umbreon dodge it than use shadow ball." Gary orders as the battle takes place and covers his eyes as the two attacks hit. "Interesting Pokémon you have Harry."

"Thank you. Your Umbreon is strong," Harry compliments before ordering. "Akira flamethrower."

"Tales." The fox Pokémon cries shooting flames from his mouth

"Use nightshade follow by tackle," Gary orders smirking as the attack hits causing Harry to scowl and his eyes flashing a bit matching his Pokémon.

"Use quick attack, Akira. Your opponent is getting tired," Harry encourages his Pokémon making Gary take notice of Umbreon has a bad burn knowing once the battle is over he will have to take it to the Pokémon center to get healed.

Gritting his teeth trying to call for the dark type to dodge the oncoming flames soon become apparent his Pokémon fainted.

Using Umbreon's pokeball to call him back, Gary murmurs, "You did well my friend."  
Grabbing another pokeball Gary tosses it revealing his final evolution of his starter Pokémon, "Alright Blastiose lets win this round."

"Toise." The water Pokémon intones ready for a fight.

Tilting his head slightly trying to think of a strategy, Harry holds out Akira's pokeball calling out, "Akira return! You done well for now. If I need you I will call you back out. Now time for my next Pokémon. Come on out Ryder."

"Rai, raichu!" the Raichu growls, electric sparks coming out of its cheeks as a cheeky smile appears.

"Ryder thunderbolt."

"RAICHU!" The Pokémon answers sending electricity over the field striking Gary's starter making him grind his teeth reminded of another electric mouse Pokémon and its trainer with raven hair and honey eyes wearing that annoying grin.

"Blastiose!" Gary said looking at his Pokémon shaking its head trying to gather its bearings obviously hurt from the attack.

"Blast," the Pokémon rumbles willing to continue with its match not wanting to let Gary down.

"Alright hydro pump than rapid spin." Gary orders.

"Ryder volt tackle," Harry calls at the same time sending his Pokémon forward as it runs fast and electricity envelops around the mouse Pokémon.

Smoke comes up from the blast as both trainers cover their eyes from the dust. Suspense and tension fills through both of them. Are their Pokémon alright. It's too quiet. As the smoke clears it becomes apparent with the two attacks caused both Pokémon to faint ending this round into a draw. Harry walks to his Raichu picking up the fainted Pokémon picking him up and softly hugs him. He murmurs soft comforting words before wordlessly calls him back to his pokeball and goes back to where he's to stand letting Gary have time to check over his own Pokémon while figuring which of the Pokémon he has left to use.

"Golem avenge your comrades," Gary growls tossing out his final Pokémon.

"A ground type," Harry murmurs lost in thought taking another pokeball tossing it. "Let's go Rilou!"

"That's a baby," Gary laughs making the small fighting Pokémon to growl angrily which been echo by his trainer.

"So what! She'll win," Harry objects, eyes darkening which causes Gary wanting to drown in their depths. "Rilou force palm!"

"Ri," The little Pokémon runs forward attacking while the larger Pokémon dodges left and.

"Magnitude," Gary orders bracing himself for the ground to shake.

"Dodge than force palm again!" Harry cries.

The Pokémon speeds away feeling some of the effects of the opponent's attack uses the attack when suddenly the attack change and a ball takes place shocking its trainer.

"Aura Ball," Harry breathes surprise just as the strong Pokémon faints and his own stands weakly breathing hard looking happy. "I won. I really won!"

He scoops up the very tired baby fighting Pokémon who contently nuzzles against his chest drifting off to sleep. Harry grins happily. His eyes shine with happiness and accomplishment since with this badge he can head onwards to Victory Road and Elite Four to take on the champion.

Gary hands the badge over as his mind reels. When did his mind came out of focus? This never happen before really. He shakes his head admitting this been a challenging and distracting battle especially with this raven trainer seems to have an idea what to do and been training his Pokémon rather well. Even with a young Pokémon on his team who is still learning manage to beat one of his experience Pokémon as well.

"Thanks for this battle, Gary." Harry replies giving a shy smile. "Maybe we can hang out sometime or so before I head off later on in the week or two towards the Pokémon League."

Gary nods watching the green eye teen walk out of the gym onward to the Pokémon center feeling briefly a piece of him gone on with him.

* * *

 **Normally I'm not use to writing Pokémon battles other than when playing the games really so they might be so so. Reviews are appreciated.**


End file.
